A Queen and her Princess
by badwrong-princess
Summary: Lyna needed a break and goes to see Carissa so that they could spend some quality time together.


So uh, this is for Lolirock NSFW Weekend. This is late, but I wanted to do it! Totally un-beta'd. Save me.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Pillow Princess

 **Other Challenges:** Love Bites, kiss marks, & lipstick marks

 **Ship:** Lyna/Carissa

* * *

Lyna needed a break; she had always known that being crowned Queen would increase her work loan but every now and then she wanted to separate herself from her title for a short while. So she decided to move her trip to Calix up by a day and headed off to see her girlfriend.

After a short flight Lyna had landed on the castle grounds outside of the gates. The guards bowed at her arrival, she gave them a coy smile, and they led her up into the castle.

Carissa was found in the castle's training arena surround by smoldering targets, broken dummies, and knocked over sparing partners. She was dressed in simple training gear, her hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks, and poofed her clubs away.

"Princess Carissa," one of the guards called, "Queen Lyna has arrived for a visit."

Lyna smirked a little bit at the moniker. For some reason, she found it very...cute that Carissa was still a princess. She waved at her girlfriend and the purple-haired girl raced up to meet her.

"I thought you weren't due for another day?"

Lyna shrugged and moved a strained of hair out of her face. "I finished early and decided to stop by early." She slipped her arms around Carissa's shoulders and kissed her. "I've missed you."

"Have you," Carissa grinned a little bit, pressing closer to Lyna.

"Of course," she said. "Now, go shower so we can spend some time together."

Lyna hummed, tracing the tips of her fingers along the curves of Carissa's breast. She was busy peppering the skin of the princess's neck with small kisses, leaving a trail of lipstick marks in her wake. Lyna loved getting Carissa like this; fresh, naked, and flushed. She revealed in all of the little moans and sighs she could work out of Carissa. She liked knowing only she had the privilege of seeing Carissa like this.

She moved her mouth down to the spot where Carissa's shoulder met her neck and nipped at the skin there, sucking a small hickey on the spot. Carissa moaned and ran one hand down the length of Lyna's back. Lyna pressed kisses down over Carissa's chest before trailing her tongue down over her nipple and sucked on it softly.

"Ah~ Lyna..."

Lyna massaged her other breast, her thumb flicked across her other erect nub.

"You always go too slow."

She popped off of her nipple, making sure to blow at it lightly. She felt Carissa shiver. "Hm," she mused, using her free hand to trail down Carissa's outer folds, "I thought you learned about patience a long time ago?"

She did move though, taking her mouth away from her chest and down along her stomach. Her hands moved to massage Carissa's thighs and dipped her tongue into Carissa's bellybutton. The princess giggled and combed her fingers through Lyna's hair. As rough and tumble as she was her touch was always gentle whenever Lyna was involved.

Lyna continued downward, pushing Carissa's thighs farther apart. She left a lipstick mark right above her pussy and then moved toward her thighs. Lyna continued massaging her folds, feeling her slick against her fingers. Lyna stayed teasing and caressing her for a while longer until she felt that Carissa was an appropriate shade of pink she pulled back.

Lyna licked her lips and spread Carissa open, dipping her tongue inside her warmth. Carissa moaned again, louder this time as Lyna massaged her inner walls with her tongue. Lyna's hands trailed back up Carissa's stomach to massage and tease her breast again. Lyna could feel Carissa tremble with pleasure, her walls moving around her tongue.

She looked up, watching Carissa's face as she moved her tongue over Carissa's clit. She sucked at her clit, flicking at it with her tongue as she went. Carissa was vocal with her pleasure, moaning Lyna's name. Lyna couldn't keep her own moans quiet.

"L-Lyna..."

Lyna continued her ministrations until Carissa could barely form words. One of her hands slipped from Carissa's chest down to her own clit, rubbing it in time with the movements of her tongue. It wasn't too much longer before both young women came.

Carissa sighed, Lyna moving to lay next to her, gently tracing her fingers along Carissa's side. She pressed a few kisses to her shoulder.

"You're good."

"Just good," Lyna asked.

Carissa snorted and rolled over, pulling Lyna into a long kiss. "What's wrong with 'good'?"

"I think 'elegant' is a much better word."

"You can be full of yourself, you know that?"

"You like being full of me too."

They both giggled and Carissa pulled the blanket over them so that they could relax.

* * *

Haven't written smutty stuff in years so...be kind, lol.


End file.
